Histoires de LunaL (1)
by lunaldeserdaigle
Summary: Le Secret de la Dame Grise raconte la vraie histoire du fantôme de Serdaigle.


**HISTOIRES DE LUNAL (1)**

LE SECRET DE LA DAME GRISE

**La chronique**

La Dame Grise est un fantôme, celui d'Helena Serdaigle, qui hante les murs de l'école de sorciers de Poudlard. Assassinée en pleine jeunesse, elle possède encore, à l'état de fantôme, une extraordinaire beauté, qui éblouit tous ceux qui la voient passer, silencieuse, l'esprit ailleurs, dans les couloirs de l'école.

Selon la légende, Helena Serdaigle était jalouse de sa mère, la grande sorcière Rowena Serdaigle, l'une des fondatrices de Poudlard avec trois autres sorciers, Godric Gryffondor, Helga Poufsouffle et Salazar Serpentard, chacun d'eux ayant donné son nom à l'une des quatre maisons dans lesquelles les élèves sont répartis à leur arrivée dans l'illustre établissement.

Croyant que sa mère tirait ses pouvoirs d'un magnifique diadème serti de pierres précieuses, Helena aurait volé l'objet et se serait enfuie en Albanie, où elle aurait vécu, jusqu'à ce qu'un homme qui prétendait l'aimer ne la retrouve. Helena l'ayant repoussé, cet homme aurait poignardé à mort la jeune femme puis, pris de remords, se serait suicidé.

Helena, devenue la Dame Grise, et son soupirant, devenu le Baron Sanglant, s'en seraient alors retournés à Poudlard, où ils vivent depuis lors. La Dame Grise est encore vêtue comme à l'époque de sa mort et resplendit toujours, tandis que le Baron Sanglant, couvert de sang, porte des chaînes soi-disant en guise d'expiation de son crime.

Là s'arrête la chronique.

Déjà, cette version officielle laisse beaucoup de zones d'ombre. Pourquoi une femme aussi belle et intelligente qu'Helena Serdaigle, passionnée de science et de littérature, aurait-elle été jalouse de sa mère ? Pourquoi serait-elle retournée à Poudlard à l'état de fantôme, sachant qu'elle aurait sous les yeux jusqu'à la fin des temps celui-là même qui l'avait assassinée ?

En fait, les choses sont loin de s'être déroulées de cette manière.

**Un amour plus fort que tout**

Dès mon arrivée à Poudlard, je suis tombé éperdument amoureux de la Dame Grise. Après bien des efforts – notamment, des poèmes de ma composition que je lui récitais dès que je la voyais −, j'ai réussi à attirer son attention. Elle a finalement accepté que je la courtise. Mon amour est devenu flamme brûlante.

Pourtant, si je la voyais bien disposée à mon égard, je sentais que quelque chose de terrible lui interdisait tout sentiment amoureux. Ne sachant trop comment vaincre cette résistance, je lui proposai un jour de m'emmener en Albanie pour me montrer les lieux où elle avait vécu ses derniers jours. J'espérais que ce « pèlerinage » ferait ressurgir des tréfonds de sa mémoire le souvenir de cette époque et l'amènerait à livrer son secret.

Helena hésita longtemps avant de m'avouer qu'elle avait maintes fois tenté de transplaner hors de Poudlard voire de quitter le domaine, mais qu'une force inconnue l'en empêchait. Je la persuadai d'essayer de nouveau en ma compagnie, convaincu que la force de mon amour annulerait le maléfice, s'il y en avait un.

Elle accepta. M'enveloppant dans ses bras, au sommet de la tour d'astronomie, elle prononça la formule tandis que je me concentrais de toutes mes forces sur l'amour que j'éprouvais pour elle. Au bout d'un certain temps, on eût dit qu'un verrou sautait et nous disparûmes dans le ciel étoilé.

**Dans la forêt albanaise**

Nous nous retrouvâmes dans une clairière éclairée par la lune, au beau milieu d'une forêt sombre. Helena me montra l'arbre, aujourd'hui plusieurs fois centenaire, protégé par différentes incantations qui le rendait invisible aux Moldus et dans lequel elle avait caché le diadème de Serdaigle. Une ouverture tout juste assez large pour y glisser l'objet béait à la fourche de deux branches principales.

Bien sûr, le diadème n'y était plus, puisque la Dame Grise avait été enjôlée, il y a des années, par un certain Tom Jedusor, qui avait retiré le diadème de l'arbre pour le cacher à Poudlard.

Au centre de la clairière, Helena retrouva, les traits crispés par une angoisse diffuse, la somptueuse tente qu'elle avait habitée après sa fuite et qui était également protégée par des sortilèges d'invisibilité.

C'est alors que j'appris de sa bouche qu'elle n'était pas partie seule, mais en compagnie d'une elfe de maison appelée Johannka.

Dans la tente, tout semblait endormi comme dans le palais de la Belle au bois dormant. Helena poussa un petit cri quand elle vit l'endroit, encore maculé d'une grande tache sombre, où le traître baron l'avait poignardée à mort.

Elle se mit à pleurer. Je la consolai comme je pus.

À travers ses sanglots, j'appris qu'elle ne se souvenait de presque rien, comme si sa mémoire avait été effacée. Quelques bribes de souvenir affleurèrent néanmoins : elle se revoyait, gisant dans son sang, faisant cadeau à Johannka d'une écharpe en soie de Chine, aussi légère que la brume du matin. Par ce geste, elle rendait la liberté à son elfe. Puis, elle apercevait, à l'entrée de la tente, deux ombres qui s'avançaient vers elle. C'était tout.

Nous restâmes là encore un certain temps, elle cherchant en vain à se souvenir et, moi si attristé de la voir ainsi, essayant de la mettre sur des pistes qui n'aboutissaient nulle part.

En quittant les lieux, Helena voulut tout détruire pour ne rien conserver de cet épisode douloureux de sa vie, mais je lui fis valoir qu'il s'agissait d'un lieu de mémoire qui pourrait toujours être utile plus tard – qui sait ?

Nous laissâmes donc les lieux en leur état et transplanâmes de nouveau jusqu'à Poudlard.

**Percer le mystère**

Au cours des années qui ont suivi, j'ai cherché à percer le mystère. Qu'était devenue Johannka ? Qui étaient ces deux ombres aperçues à l'entrée de la tente ? Les indices étaient si minces que j'avais l'impression de chercher une aiguille dans une botte de foin.

Helena ne m'était d'aucun secours. Elle avait, dit-elle, tourné la page et acceptait la version officielle. Elle avait parfois à mon égard un comportement étrange : elle me faisait des cajoleries puis, l'instant d'après, devenait froide comme le marbre. Il fallut beaucoup de temps – des années − pour que j'entende enfin de sa bouche qu'elle m'aimait.

Ce fut donc à son insu, sans jamais lui parler des résultats de mes recherches, que j'entrepris de lever le voile sur ce qui se révéla être une effroyable machination ayant mal tourné.

Véritable rat de bibliothèque − je me suis toujours très bien entendu avec Hermione Granger −, j'épluchai toute la documentation sur la grande et la petite histoire de l'école, cherchant une piste qui me mènerait à la solution du secret de la Dame Grise. Je n'appris pas grand-chose. L'histoire, on le sait, ne retient que la version des vainqueurs ou des plus forts et ce, même s'ils ont tort. Je ne trouvai donc aucune faille dans le récit officiel voulant que la Dame Grise ait volé le diadème de sa mère par jalousie et qu'elle ait été ensuite assassinée par un soupirant éconduit.

Pendant ce temps, le ciel de Poudlard s'assombrissait et lord Voldemort raffermissait chaque jour son emprise sur le monde des sorciers.

Je dus donc me rabattre sur le seul autre indice que je possédais : Johannka. J'interrogeai en vain des elfes qui auraient pu entendre parler d'elle. En fait, mon enquête à Poudlard et dans le milieu de la sorcellerie britannique ne produisit aucun fruit. C'est alors que ma passion pour les langues étrangères me servit.

Au moment où la guerre entre Harry Potter et lord Voldemort atteignait son paroxysme, je fus dépêché en Europe de l'Est par l'Armée de Dumbledore afin de rallier des sorciers à notre cause. Ma mission s'achevait quand je fis la rencontre d'un vieux sorcier albanais. Dès que je lui parlai de Johannka, il tiqua :

− Ma grand-mère me racontait souvent, dit-il, que dans son village natal, les moldus menaçaient les bambins turbulents de les envoyer chez la sorcière Yanka.

N'était-ce qu'un conte pour enfants ou la légende était-elle fondée sur des faits réels ? Je poursuivis mon enquête et me rendis en Albanie, dans la région où ce conte était apparemment né et qui était – coïncidence extraordinaire – voisine de celle où s'était réfugiée Helena.

Devenu par la force des choses un ethnologue qui rédigeait une thèse sur « La réalité dans les contes pour enfants », j'effectuai un patient travail d'entrevue auprès des anciens qui, au sein de la population locale, pouvaient encore avoir souvenir de cette légende.

J'appris qu'il existait dans la forêt de ***, au pied du mont ***, une cabane où aurait vécu ladite sorcière Yanka, qu'on me décrivait invariablement comme un être de petite taille, à la silhouette difforme et aux grandes oreilles pointues – tout le portrait d'un elfe. On ajoutait que la sorcière portait un bandeau sur l'œil gauche.

**L'oeil de Yanka**

Il me fallut néanmoins bien du temps pour recouper tous les témoignages et parvenir à l'endroit où, disait-on, vivait la sorcière. Et je ne serais sans doute jamais parvenu à entrer dans la cabane, protégée par des sortilèges d'invisibilité, sans les pouvoirs magiques que j'avais acquis durant mes années à Poudlard.

Quand je poussai la porte, je découvris un lieu austère qui semblait, comme la tente d'Helena, avoir été oublié par le temps. On eût dit que la propriétaire s'était absentée quelques minutes et allait revenir d'un instant à l'autre.

Le premier objet qui me frappa fut une écharpe en soie, suspendue à un clou fixé au mur. Elle était telle que ma bien-aimée me l'avait décrite : aussi légère et vaporeuse que la brume flottant au-dessus du sol au petit matin. Je pris l'écharpe dans mes mains et j'y enfouis mon visage, espérant follement y retrouver l'odeur d'Helena vivante. Comme par miracle, son parfum était resté imprégné dans le tissu. Des larmes roulèrent sur mes joues et mouillèrent l'écharpe.

Johannka avait sans doute espéré qu'une personne aimant sa maîtresse vienne jusqu'ici et épanche sa peine dans l'écharpe en soie car, tout comme la flamme révèle un texte écrit à l'encre invisible, mes larmes firent apparaître des mots dans le tissu :

_Dans l'arbre couronné, l'œil de vérité_

Aucun doute n'était possible. L'arbre couronné, c'était le chêne dans lequel Helena avait caché le diadème. Quant à l'œil de vérité, y avait-il un lien avec le bandeau que la sorcière Yanka portait apparemment sur son œil gauche ?

Je transplanai aussitôt jusque dans la clairière où Helena avait vécu. Ma bien-aimée m'ayant enseigné les formules à utiliser pour annuler les sortilèges d'invisibilité qui protégeaient l'arbre, je ne tardai pas à glisser ma main dans l'ouverture béante où avait reposé le diadème de Serdaigle.

Tout d'abord, rien.

Puis, tout au fond, mes doigts touchèrent du métal : une chaînette. Je la saisis et tirai. Au bout de la chaînette était suspendu un petit écrin portant l'inscription suivante : REGARDE AVEC TON CŒUR.

J'ouvris l'écrin. Il contenait un œil que la magie avait préservé de la décomposition : l'œil gauche de Johannka. L'elfe s'était éborgnée pour une raison que je ne tardai pas à connaître.

Après avoir tourné l'œil dans tous les sens, sans résultat, je songeai à ce qui s'était produit avec l'écharpe. « Regarde avec ton cœur », disait l'inscription sur l'écrin. Pour voir, fallait-il aimer ? Je me concentrai de toutes mes forces sur mon amour pour Helena et je projetai cet influx nerveux depuis mon cerveau jusqu'au bout des doigts qui tenaient l'œil.

Une lumière vive surgit de la pupille.

La tente était toute proche. J'orientai l'œil vers la paroi de toile et j'assistai, comme dans un spectacle d'ombres chinoises, à la mort de ma bien-aimée.

**La mort d'Helena**

Johannka devait se trouver à l'extérieur de la tente éclairée pour avoir vu ainsi les ombres de sa maîtresse et d'un homme, sans doute son soupirant, se profiler sur le mur de toile.

Je me demandais si je n'allais voir que l'image, mais l'elfe avait pensé à tout et intégré à son œil les impulsions électriques de souvenirs sonores qui se transmettaient directement à mon cerveau.

Comme Helena et son invité parlaient très fort – ils criaient presque −, je pus entendre clairement leurs échanges dans ma tête.

− J'ai eu le temps de réfléchir, disait Helena, et je sais maintenant que vous vous êtes joué de moi. Tout ce que vous avez cherché à faire, c'est m'éloigner de ma mère. Pourquoi ? Qui servez-vous ?

− C'est faux ! répliqua l'homme. Tout ce que je vous ai dit est vrai.

− Eh bien ! J'ai envoyé mon elfe quérir quelques victuailles. Dès son retour, nous plions bagage et rentrons chez nous.

− C'est trop tôt…Je veux dire : vous ne pouvez pas partir maintenant.

− Et qui m'en empêchera ? Vous ?

Je vis l'ombre d'Helena tourner le dos à son invité et s'apprêter à tirer sa baguette magique de sa robe.

Je vis aussi l'homme, qui semblait affolé, tirer de sa ceinture un poignard qu'il lança en direction de ma bien-aimée. L'arme pénétra profondément entre les omoplates d'Helena, qui s'écroula.

− Mon Dieu ! Qu'ai-je fait ? s'écria l'homme. Il alla récupérer son poignard et prit la fuite.

Fondu au noir.

**Les adieux à la vie**

La scène suivante se déroule dans la tente. Johannka est, selon toute probabilité, au chevet de sa maîtresse mourante.

Je vois le visage tordu de douleur de ma bien-aimée et je dois me retenir pour ne pas crier ma rage.

Helena parvient à dénouer son écharpe en soie et la donne à son elfe. Elle dit, dans un souffle, tandis que j'entends Johannka gémir à ses côtés :

− Te voilà libre, ma bonne Johannka ! Fuis ce lieu ! Et, surtout, ne retourne jamais à Poudlard, car tu y trouverais la mort.

L'œil de Johannka se remplissant de larmes, tout devint flou. Je vis cependant Helena tourner les yeux vers l'entrée de la tente avant de s'évanouir.

C'étaient sans doute les deux ombres dont elle m'avait parlé.

Fondu au noir.

**Les deux ombres**

La scène suivante se déroula également dans la tente. Le champ visuel était réduit à la largeur d'un trou de serrure. Johannka s'était sans doute fait disparaître d'un claquement de doigts à l'arrivée des ombres et s'était cachée dans une armoire.

Ce que je vis expliqua tout.

Un homme en tirait un autre par le bras tout en l'invectivant.

L'homme qui entrait dans la tente à contrecœur était le soupirant d'Helena. L'autre était SALAZAR SERPENTARD.

− J'ai élaboré ce plan durant des mois, espèce d'idiot ! criait Serpentard. Et voilà que tu le réduis en miettes.

− Mais, maître…lança timidement l'autre.

− Crétin !

Les deux hommes s'avancèrent jusqu'à l'endroit où gisait Helena. Comme s'il se parlait à lui-même, Serpentard marmonna :

− J'ai toujours voulu que les sang-de-bourbe soient exclus de Poudlard. Mais Godric Gryffondor et Helga Poufsouffle sont fermement opposés à cette idée. Restait Rowena Serdaigle. Grande sorcière, mais tellement absorbée par sa magie qu'elle en oublie tout le reste. À force de patience, j'aurais pu la rallier à mon camp, surtout que je savais qu'elle avait un faible pour moi. Nous aurions alors été deux contre deux. Il eût suffi de nommer une arbitre apparemment neutre, mais gagné à ma cause, et Gryffondor et Poufsouffle auraient été obligés de s'incliner. Mais il y avait un obstacle : la fille de Rowena, Helena, femme d'une intelligence supérieure et nourrie de cette bouillie philosophique d'amour universel et de bonne entente avec les Moldus. Comme elle exerçait une forte influence sur sa mère sur tous les sujets n'ayant pas trait à la magie, je devais l'éliminer. Mais il fallait jouer serré. C'est là que tu es entré en scène, baron, ajouta-t-il en se tournant vers l'autre homme. Ta mission consistait à jouer l'amoureux transi auprès d'Helena. Un amoureux ne peut être que sincère. La jeune femme aurait fini par croire tout ce que tu lui disais. Tu devais en fait instiller lentement un poison dans son cœur : lui faire croire que quelqu'un voulait subtiliser et détruire le diadème de Serdaigle, ce qui aurait rendu sa mère très vulnérable. Pendant ce temps, je jouais mon rôle auprès de Rowena et j'insinuais, chaque fois que je me retrouvais seule avec elle, que sa fille était jalouse d'elle et voulait lui ravir le diadème. Argument suprême qui devait définitivement faire croire à Helena que sa mère ne lui racontait pas tout : pendant que je disais à Rowena : « Votre fille viendra vous parler des menaces qui pèsent sur vous et de la nécessité de protéger le diadème; vous devrez lui répondre : 'Mais, ma fille, le diadème n'a jamais été doté d'aucun pouvoir' », vous baron, vous disiez à Helena :« Si vous allez voir votre mère pour la mettre en garde, soyez assurée qu'elle vous répondra : 'Mais, ma fille, le diadème n'a jamais été doté d'aucun pouvoir'. » Et c'est effectivement ce qui s'est produit. Comment Helena pouvait-elle résister à une telle logique ? Le plan s'est donc déroulé comme prévu. La jeune femme a subtilisé le diadème pour protéger sa mère et elle a trouvé refuge ici. J'avais besoin d'un peu de temps encore pour persuader Rowena de la justesse de mes idées, mais la fille s'est douté de quelque chose et a voulu rentrer. Vous avez alors tout gâché en lui enlevant la vie. Vous ne méritez donc pas un meilleur sort qu'elle, baron !

Salazar Serpentard tira sa baguette magique et la dirigeant vers le baron, il prononça : SECTUM SEMPRA !

**Une version officielle arrangée**

Le baron s'écroula et, poussant d'atroces cris de douleur, commença à se vider de son sang par d'innombrables blessures.

Je reconnus dans ce sortilège celui utilisé par Harry Potter contre Drago Malefoy. Rogue n'avait donc pas inventé Sectum Sempra; il l'avait tout simplement redécouvert. L'utilisation de ce sortilège expliquait le sang dont le fantôme du Baron Sanglant était toujours couvert.

Serpentard entreprit aussitôt de prononcer de longues formules, que mes études m'ont appris à reconnaître : sortilèges d'amnésie partielle et de reconstruction de la mémoire afin que les souvenirs coïncident avec la version officielle : le baron était amoureux d'Helena et celle-ci, jalouse de sa mère, lui avait volé son diadème, croyant qu'il était doté de pouvoirs extraordinaires. La plupart des autres souvenirs liés à cette machination furent effacés.

Serpentard poussa néanmoins la cruauté plus loin. D'autres formules sortirent de sa bouche : Helena et le baron seraient confinés à Poudlard et ne pourraient plus jamais en sortir. Un sortilège de « cœur sec » empêcherait Helena d'éprouver le véritable amour. Le baron porterait des chaînes en expiation, non pas du meurtre d'Helena, mais de l'échec de sa mission.

Helena et le baron avaient rendu l'âme. Leur fantôme se détacha de leur corps et suivit docilement Salazar Serpentard hors de la tente.

Fondu au noir.

Une dernière image d'un monticule de terre recouvert de fleurs, à la limite de la clairière. Johannka avait sans doute enterré les dépouilles et se recueillait sur la tombe de sa maîtresse.

Je suppose qu'après le retour de sa fille sous forme de fantôme, Rowena Serdaigle fut trop bouleversée pour que Salazar Serpentard puisse envisager un seul instant de la persuader de s'allier à lui. Il quitta d'ailleurs l'école peu de temps après et n'y revint jamais.

**De retour à Poudlard**

Je remis l'œil dans l'écrin et passai la chaînette autour de mon cou avant de transplaner jusqu'à Poudlard.

J'arrivai à temps pour la bataille finale avec les Forces du Mal.

Je faillis à quelques reprises perdre la vie, mais Helena me protégeait.

Après la victoire, l'heure était à reconstruire l'école et non à remuer les cendres d'un passé douloureux. Je ne racontai donc rien à ma bien-aimée de ce que j'avais vu.

Le calme revenu, je dus mener un dur combat intérieur. Devais-je me taire à jamais ou révéler la vérité ? Une partie de moi-même disait : « Si tu lui prouves qu'elle est innocente, elle sera libérée, entrera dans la lumière et tu ne la reverras qu'à ta mort. » Une autre partie de moi-même me tançait :« Ce que tu peux être égoïste! Tu ne l'aimes pas vraiment si tu ne penses pas d'abord à son bonheur. Dis-lui tout. »

Je choisis la seconde solution. Mais je dus préparer Helena à cette révélation : n'avait-elle pas vécu dans le mensonge durant si longtemps ?

Un jour, elle sut tout. Elle fut, elle aussi, tiraillée entre son désir de quitter enfin ce monde et celui de rester auprès de moi.

Elle choisit de rester.

Nous fîmes appel aux plus grands sorciers pour la débarrasser des sortilèges extrêmement complexes que Salazar Serpentard avait utilisés pour l'envoûter. Voilà sans doute pourquoi, même si les elfes sont doués de grands pouvoirs, Johannka n'avait pas osé se mesurer à un sorcier de ce calibre pour venger sa maîtresse.

Je pus enfin entendre de la bouche d'Helena les mots « je t'aime ».

Ma bien-aimée insista pour qu'on désenvoûte aussi le Baron Sanglant. J'avais du mal à pardonner à cet homme le geste qu'il avait posé, mais il n'avait été – comme Drago Malefoy − qu'un instrument qu'on avait sacrifié.

**Dix-neuf ans plus tard**

Je suis revenu à Poudlard comme enseignant, tout comme Neville Londubat. J'enseigne les runes aux élèves des classes supérieures. Je n'ai donc pas encore eu dans mon cours les enfants des couples Harry-Ginny et Hermione-Ron.

Avec ma chère Helena à mes côtés, je coule des jours heureux. Mes élèves m'ont donné le sobriquet affectueux de LunaL le Gris – une allusion plaisante à mon amour pour la Dame Grise et, peut-être aussi, à Gandalf le Gris, de célèbre mémoire.

Helena aurait bien aimé avoir toujours près de son cœur l'écrin contenant l'œil de son elfe mais, comme chacun sait, les fantômes ne peuvent porter que ce qu'ils avaient sur eux au moment de leur mort. Je suis donc le gardien de l'écrin, que je porte autour du cou et, chaque année, Helena et moi allons en pèlerinage à la cabane de Johannka pour lui rendre hommage.

Quand il m'arrive de croiser le Baron Sanglant dans les couloirs, je le salue poliment et il incline chaque fois la tête en disant :« Mes respects, Maître LunaL ! » J'ai appris que, pour me remercier, il a interdit à Peeves, le fantôme turbulent de l'école, qu'il est apparemment le seul à pouvoir contrôler, de faire du grabuge dans mes salles de classe. J'ai donc la paix de ce côté.

À propos de fantômes, s'il est vrai que la présence d'un spectre dans une pièce provoque en général une baisse de température, il n'en a jamais été ainsi pour moi avec Helena. Dès le début, sa présence près de moi a plutôt provoqué l'effet inverse : la chaleur d'une brise d'été. D'ailleurs, plus tard, quand nous fûmes intimes et qu'elle voulait faire la gamine en traversant mon corps pour me surprendre, loin de frissonner de froid, j'éprouvais la sensation de me couler dans un bain chaud et parfumé. Une telle exception est sans doute attribuable à l'amour.

Helena et moi avons adopté une petite Malaysienne qui, alors qu'elle était en première année à Poudlard, a perdu toute sa famille dans une catastrophe naturelle qui a ravagé son pays. (Pour en savoir plus, voir l'article de mon blog du 22 décembre 2013.)

En février 2014, le professeur Filius Flitwick ayant annoncé qu'il prenait sa retraite, j'ai été pressenti pour devenir le nouveau directeur de la maison de Serdaigle. Vu ma santé précaire, j'ai demandé quelques jours de réflexion. Je suis mort subitement le 30 mars 2014 avant de pouvoir donner ma réponse. Conformément à ma demande, on a inscrit sur ma tombe :

_C'était un Serdaigle de cœur et de raison._

_Il a donné sa vie à sa maison_

_Et en a été payé mille fois de retour_

_Par son Helena dont il a su gagner l'amour._

J'ai alors dû choisir entre le passage à un autre niveau de conscience et une prolongation de mon séjour terrestre sous forme de fantôme. Afin de ne pas imposer à ma bien-aimée Helena la décision cruelle d'abandonner sa fille et ses chers élèves de Serdaigle pour me suivre dans la lumière, j'ai décidé de rester. J'ai continué d'enseigner les runes (tout comme le professeur Binns continue d'enseigner l'histoire de la magie à l'état de fantôme) et, par suite d'une décision unanime du conseil d'administration de l'école, je suis devenu le premier fantôme de Poudlard à occuper le poste de directeur d'une maison, ma très chère maison de Serdaigle, sur laquelle je continuerai de veiller avec ma bien-aimée Helena.

FIN


End file.
